This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to correlate dysmyelination using MRM and histology. Comparisons have been made between cytoarchitecture and MRM, but not for myeloarchitecture and MRM. We will compare histological stains for myelin with images from different MRM protocols in the same animal in order to visualize dysmyelination in the shiverer mouse. Additionally, comparisons will be made between neuroanatomical structures in both the wild-type and shiverer mutant mice to see if dysmyelination causes changes in the underlying antomy, looking at both cytoarchitecture and myeloarchitecture. We are looking for MRM correlates of histologically observed dysmyelination. Preliminary results show that dysmyelination can be visualized using MRM. This would have far-reaching implications for following dysmyelinating diseases in vivo using MRM.